Change for you
by JC 619
Summary: Izzy talks to Cody, and Harold on how to make herself smart again to impress her new crush Cameron while Cameron talks to Sierra, and Heather on how to make himself crazy so he can be with Izzy. Will this work out for the both of them? Written for a Secret Santa project on the Total Drama Writers' Forum.


Hello there Folks. JC 619 here. Once again I took part in Secret Santa Challenge on the Total Drama Writer's Forum. This time I drew **_Helmet 798_**. So here we go, and I hope you enjoy it Helmet.

* * *

><p>(Harold's Room)<p>

"So, Do you wanna watch Guardians of the Galaxy or Men in Black?" Asked Harold.

"Guardians, I've seen MIB a dozen times." Replied Cody. Just then, A knock was heard.

"Who is it?" Asked Harold.

"It's me Izzy" Replied Izzy.

"Come in, Harold & I are gonna watch Guardians." said Cody.

Izzy walked into the room, and sat on the couch.

"Wow Izzy, Usually you knock it down with a Battering Ram." Said Harold.

"I've had a lot to think about as of late." Replied Izzy.

"With what?" Asked Cody.

"Well I have a crush on a guy here, but I'm unsure if he has the same feelings." Explained Izzy.

"Who is it?" Asked Harold.

"Is it Owen?" Asked Cody.

Actually It's Cameron." Answered Izzy.

"CAMERON!" Replied a stunned Harold, and Cody.

"Yes, I do have a crush on Cameron." Said Izzy.

"At the risk of getting an odd answer, but why?" Asked Cody.

"Well I was impressed with him when he bested me when I dressed up as that Spider, and then when we hung out abit after the Show, and I like the guy." Said Izzy.

" He's smart, respectful, and he can be brave when he needs to be." Explained Izzy.

"Thing is, I frighten Cameron abit, and I wanna change that if you guys can help me." Said Izzy.

" Well from what I learned at Psychological Steve's Psychological Camp the best way to help you in this situation is to change your style abit." Explained Harold.

"Perhaps you could try to being Brainzilla once again." offered Cody.

"Okay then, Now what can I use to get my IQ up again?" Asked Izzy as she then looks for something blunt to bash on her head.

"Um you don't have to wail on yourself." Said Harold as held Izzy back.

"Yeah, We can just give you some factoids on cards, and give you back your old Glasses." Said Cody as he gave her the Glasses.

"The sum of the square roots of any 2 sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side"." said Izzy as she quickly zapped back into her Brainzilla persona.

"Actually that's Right Triangles." said Harold.

We can help you out some more." Added Cody.

Why thank you Carbon based Lifeforms." Said Izzy.

(Heather's Room)

"What are you doing there Sierra?" asked Heather.

"I'm just foing my usual favoring of Coderra Fics, and Fan Art." said an excited Sierra.

"Check out this drawing of us as Unicorns, Eeeee!" Said an excited Sierra as she showed Heather.

"Remind me why I allowed you to hang with me." said Heather.

Suddenly, A knock was heard on the Door.

"Who's there?" Asked Sierra.

"It's me, Cameron. May I come in?" Asked Cameron.

"Ok." Replied Heather.

"You all are decent correct?" Asked Cameron.

"Yes." Both said unison.

"What do you need Cod, I mean Cameron?" Asked Sierra.

"I need som advice from some girls, and you two are the only ones here right now." Said Cameron.

"Okay, But make it quick." Responded Heather.

"I have a crush on a girl here, and I need help to approach her." Explained Cameron.

"Who's the girl?" Asked Heather.

"Izzy." Answered Cameron.

"Crazy Girl? Are you nuts?" Asked Heather?

"OMG!, Camerizzy!" Said an excited Sierra.

Well, Yeah I am into Izzy." Said Camero.

"One questio, Why?" asked Heather.

"Well, She did help bring me out of my shell when she dressed up like that spider." explained Cameron.

"Thing is, Given her rather eccentric style, I was wondering if you could help me out. said Cameron.

"I can help you out, Give me a second or two." Said Sierra as she exited the room.

"What about you Heather, Spare any advice?" asked Cameron.

"Yes, Get your head examined." replied Heather.

"I am back!" said Sierra as she then handed Cameron a DVD.

"What is this?" Asked Cameron.

"It's a DVD of Izzy's wildest moment, You can watch & learn her style." said Sierra.

"Wow, How did you get it?" Asked Cameron.

I actually video taped it along with all of the other things the other campers do." said Sierra.

"I have all of Cody's Candy Coma dreams on Blu-Ray." said Sierra as Heather & Cameron look at her with a disturbered look.

"Remind me to get her comitted." Said Heather.

"Way ahead of you there." Said Cameron.

"Thanks for the DVD, I'll see you later." Said Cameron.

* * *

><p>Okay, So that is the end of Part One. Part Two will officially be the Date between the two. I'll have it up hopefully by the New Year. Hope you enjoy this so far Helmet. Everyone else: <em><strong>Review, and Early Merry Christma &amp; Happy Hanukka.<strong>_


End file.
